Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Sugar Saga (CCSS) is a fanon made by L819F Many playable level pages have an APK Editor code, meaning you can play these levels if you have APK Editor installed. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels to get info about making levels on APK Editor. You can make them on your phone. Level types Currently, there are 9 level types in this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Candy Order levels, Chocolate levels, Mixed levels, Jelly Color levels, Caramel levels and Antiorder levels. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 5, the player is given a set number of moves to destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. Ingredient levels ( ): Introduced at level 8: To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 46, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, blockers or special candy combinations using a set number of moves. Chocolate levels ( ): Introduced at level 121: The player must break all the chocolate on the board. Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 316, a mix between two or more level types. Jelly Color levels ( ): Introduced at level 631: To pass this level type, the player must turn all jelly on the board from red to green. Caramel levels ( ): Introduced at level 871: To win a caramel level, the player must spread the caramel through the entire board. Anti order levels ( ): Introduced at level 1111: The player must use all given moves without collecting a specific amount of candies, special candies and blockers. Number of levels by type (Until the 50th episode). Milestone level numbers *Level 100 and level 400 are levels; *Level 200 is a level; *Level 300 and level 700 are levels; *Level 500 is a level; *Level 600 is a level; Milestone level by types * The 100th level is level 314; * The 100th level is level 454; * The 100th level is level 601; * The 100th level is level 892; * The 100th level is level 909; Candy Colors CCSS has all six colors from the real game, plus five other colors with special effects, resulting in 11 different candy colors and shapes. * , , , , and candies have regular effects. * and candies have regular effects, but absorb striped candy effects. * candies have the same behavior of Candy Crush Soda Saga. See this page to get more information about them. * candies when destroyed spawn jelly fish. * candies when matched do double damage to blockers and jellies, including their special candies. Levels by candy color amount *1-colored levels: First level is level 198; *2-colored levels: First level is level 82; *3-colored levels: First level is level 11; *4-colored levels: First level is level 1; *5-colored levels: First level is level 3; *6-colored levels: First level is level 2; *7-colored levels with dark purple candy: First level is level 455; *7-colored levels: First level is level 571; *8-colored levels: First level is level 576; *8-colored levels with dark purple candy: First level is level 580; *9-colored levels: First level is level 594; *10-colored levels: First level is TBA; *11-colored levels: First level is TBA. Color Schemes The color scheme is not always ordered. That means that five colored levels can include yellow candies as a spawning color. The first level with an ununsual color scheme is level 50. The usual color scheme is: *1-colored levels: ; *2-colored levels: , ; *3-colored levels: , , ; *4-colored levels: , , , ; *5-colored levels: , , , , ; *6-colored levels: , , , , , ; *7-colored levels: , , , , , , ; *8-colored levels: , , , , , , , . *Levels with 9 to 11 candy colors include candies with special effects. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part in the infobox section also tells you how the difficulty is on a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. Levels with this rating are uncommon. Episodes with mean up to 2 have this difficulty. 2: Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 2,01 to 3 have this difficulty. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,01 to 3,5 have this difficulty. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,51 to 4 have this difficulty. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,01 to 4,5 have this difficulty. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,51 to 5 have this difficulty. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. Levels with this rating are somewhat common. Episodes with mean 5,01 to 6 have this difficulty. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are rare. Episodes with mean 6,01 to 7 have this difficulty. 9: Nearly Impossible (Midnight Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are ultra rare. Episodes with mean 7,01 or higher have this difficulty. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. Levels with this rating will be redesigned imediately! R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organized into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, worlds are organized into 5 episodes each. CCSS currently has 45 episodes and 675 levels made. } | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Marzipan Meadow | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|61-75 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Honey Hills | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|76-90 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Orders for colours that don't spawn | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|7 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Bubblegum Bog | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|91-105 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|8 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Salty Shores | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|106-120 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|9 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Peppermint Palace | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|121-135 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|10 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Wafer Waves | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|136-150 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|11 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Gingerbread Grove | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|151-165 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|12 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Popcorn Pyramid | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|166-180 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|13 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Custard Circus | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|181-195 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|14 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Caramel Coast | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|196-210 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|15 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Spicy Surprise | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|211-225 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|16 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Custard Castle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|226-240 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:green;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|17 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Festive Farm | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|241-255 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|18 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Drizzly Drifts | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|256-270 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|19 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Hazelnut Hut | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|271-285 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|20 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Chewy Clouds | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|286-300 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|21 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Jurassic Jungle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|301-315 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|22 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Savory Shrubs | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|316-330 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| ( + ) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|23 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Minty Monolith | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|331-345 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| ( + ) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|24 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Peanut Plains | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|346-360 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |1st episode with a fan element created by L819F. |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|25 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Icing Islands | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|361-375 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|26 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Pastille Pagoda | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|376-390 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| ( + ) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|27 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Teapot Tower | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|391-405 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. ( + ) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|28 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Mousse Mist | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|406-420 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|29 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Syrupy Swamp | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|421-435 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| ( + ) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|30 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Rainbow Road | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|436-450 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|31 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Butterscotch Bakery | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|451-465 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|1st episode with something which appears in Candy Crush Soda Saga. |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|32 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sugary Stage | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|466-480 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|33 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Carrot Cake Castle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|481-495 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|34 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Meringue Mount | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|496-510 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Creamy Cave | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|511-525 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|36 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sprinkle Salon | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|526-540 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|37 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sticky Savanna | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|541-555 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|38 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |White Chocolate Walls | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|556-570 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|39 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Bonbon Baths | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|571-585 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Guava Gardens | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|586-600 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|41 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Icing Isthmus | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|601-615 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|42 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sparkle Sea | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|616-630 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|43 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Taffy Tropics | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|631-645 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|44 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Gummy Grove | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|646-660 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Fizzy Falls | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|661-675 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|46 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Crunchy Cabana | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|676-690 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|47 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Delicious Dunes | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|691-705 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|48 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Toffee Teasprings | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|706-720 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|49 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sweet Soccer | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|721-735 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Marshmallow Mansion | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|736-750 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|51 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Marmalade Mine | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|751-765 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|52 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Chewy Comet | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|766-780 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Star | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|53 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Eggnog Empire | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|781-795 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|54 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Fudge Fjord | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|796-810 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|55 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Caramel Cottage | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|811-825 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|56 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Waffle Well | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|826-840 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|57 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Nougat Noir | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|841-855 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|58 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Gummy Galaxy | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|856-870 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|59 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Truffle Tower | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|871-885 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|60 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Coco Crossways | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|886-900 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Trivia *This is the second fanon created by L819F. *This game shares the same characteristics as the original game. *Most of the episode names of this fanon will share at least one word from the originals. Ex: the 20th episode of CCSS is [[Chewy Clouds (CCSS)|Chewy Clouds]] and shares the name "Clouds" from the 20th episode of the original game: Candy Clouds. *This may be the first fanon to introduce dark purple candies before the cyan candy. *Unlike many other fanons, cyan candies in this fanon can stop striped candy effects, but they will act like any normal candy. Pink candies behave the same as cyan ones. *This fanon has '''eleven '''candy colors available, one of highest color amounts. Hence, levels with 9, 10 and all 11 candy colors can appear sometime. *Unlike many other fanons, there are no timed levels in this fanon, but some levels have a time limit instead of a move limit. Level 751 will be the first level with a time limit. Category:Fanon Games